fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbadon
One of a small group of Demon Lords created by Avish (Morrighan) to lead demonkind in the worship of their creator. He roamed the land alone for thousands of years before destroying a human city that would serve as the foundation of his kingdom. His peculiar interest in genetics would become his downfall, but not before ensuring his bloodline continued in the form of his “children.” Background Abbadon was one of a select group personally chosen by Morrighan to lead her chosen people in her stead to suppress human kind. While he had no qualms about killing humans (his personal kill count would be over hundreds of thousands), he had no real interest in actually leading anyone. For thousands of years he simply devoted his efforts into learning more about learning what the Elves had to teach. His personal interest lie in magic and the secrets of genetics. With humans having wards created to “protect” them from demons, he desired to create something that would not be weakened by the wards that weakened even the most powerful demons. After assisting with the eradication of the dragon race, he eventually decided to settle down. A human city stood where he wished to build the foundations of his kingdom so he would destroy it. A new city would be built over the ashes of the last one and soon demons would flock to his capital of Makai. While he understood his duty, it took away from his time spent improving his knowledge. In secret he would continue his true calling When word spread among the other lords that Razgriz had abandoned her duties as demonlord, he led the prosecution and sentencing of his fellow lord. Her soul would be ripped from her body and placed in a human shell, while her body was kept in his lab. 2,000 years after the creation of Abbadon, his court discovered just what he was doing and was disgusted by it. Mixing bloods were taboo and their lord was mixing his with not only lesser demons, but rumored had it that he was doing this with non-demons as well. The court gave the order to a relatively new member of his court, the fallen angel Olivia the task of executing the demonlord. She found him in his lab and did what was expected of her….. In the location he spent the most time in, it would also serve as the place he would fall. Abilities * Teleportation Magic - Abbadon revolutionized demon magics and worked to perfect Teleportation Magic specifically. He created the Teleportation stones that are used to move almost anything from one location to another so long as a Teleportation Stone was connected to the network. * Gravity Magic - Abbadon’s personal preference in terms of offensive magics is Gravity manipulation magic. He could make a feather weigh as much as a mountain or force a human to become dislodged from the world’s gravity and rise up into the sky with as much force as he desired. Both Abbadon, and his daughter Laevateinn have both been documented as using this magic to bring an asteroid crashing into the earth. Trivia * Abbadon’s name comes from the Hebrew “Angel of Death” * Each name from cities within the kingdom of Abbadon comes from various religious sources. * Abbadon is also one of the few confirm dead Demon Lords when the Fading Fires RP began. Navigation